Cooper's Birthright
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: Max Cooper takes after his Dad. He has been hanging out with the Cooper gang since birth and has been training to be a Master Thief too (without Mom finding out too much). So when a new threat to the gang and family ensues, Max is more than happy to join in and try to be the man his bloodline and both parents want him to be. Either way, he is after one thing, his Birthright.
1. Prologue

**(Unfortunately) I don't own Sly Cooper.**

PROLOGUE

_NANCY, FRANCE 1:02 AM _

I had trouble focusing on what was going on around me. I was only five, and it was one in the morning. Doesn't really take a genius to figure out a problem there. I didn't mind though. Today was an important day... or was it night?... no, day, it's morning. Today (or night if proffered) was my first heist.

Perhaps a quick explanation would help. My name is Maxwell Cooper, Please call me Max. I come from a very long line of master thieves, on my father's side at least. Anyway, The Cooper family has been robbing people for generations, developing amazing techniques exclusive to our blood-line. Don't get the wrong idea, we're not bad people. We steal from other thieves. People who don't follow the same noble code as we do. People who steal illegitimately or from the defenseless.

I am going to follow in my Father's, and every other Cooper's footsteps. So today was an important day for me. Yeah, sure, I wasn't REALLY supposed to leave the car...or do...anything. But, still, I was allowed to come.

"Park the van over there." My Father, Sly, said.

"On it!" The driver said, a lovable pink hippo. A lovable pink hippo that could probably punch through steel if he desired. He smoothly slipped the Cooper Van into a shadowy corner.

"Ok gang," a wheel-chaired turtle began, "Let's go over the plan one last time."

"Bentley, relax, we've been over the plan like a million times!" My father said, exasperated.

"Sorry Sly, but this is a big job, one wrong move and we're toast!"

"Fine. What's the plan Bentley?"

Yeah, I just realized that another explanation might be needed here. From what I understand, at a young age, not much older than me, My father was orphaned thanks to a group called the Fiendish Five. At the orphanage that he was sent to, he met his two best friends, Bentley and Murray. Bentley was a bespectacled turtle with a very high IQ. He was the brains of the group. Murray...Not so much. He was the brawn. With their combined skills the group could pull anything. They had started small, from cookies, to gold coins the size of cookies. Years passed, and they went on many great adventures, not much has changed to this day.

"Alright," Bentley began again, activating a holographic schematic of the building they were about to break into. "This is Louis's castle. Sly, you're to make your way up the rooftops, and get in through this room's skylight. When you reach that location, I will have reached the control panel on the back of the building here. If my calculations are correct, I should be able to gain complete system control from here. Murray..."

I wasn't listening to hard, It's not like it concerned me right? I wasn't even allowed to come.

"...With the security gorillas distracted, Sly can sneak into the throne room. There's our target. Louis's Silver collection. I will get the cart in, and this heist should be done within an hour or two." I knew what, was coming next, but it still hurt.

"Max?" Dad said, turning to me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything."

"Right..."

They were gone. Off after "Loony Louis's" Silver collection. Apparently he was some world travelling fortune hunter, and had collected the stuff from everywhere he went. The collection was very valuable. Even with Louis's highly advanced security system, they shouldn't be gone long.

* * *

The time ticked by. It had been two and a half hours. Something was up, I could feel it. Time for me to actually do something.

I ignored literally every rule and condition given to me on this heist, and got out of the van. I sprinted towards the giant castle of a mansion. From what I understood Louis was nuts. He was an extremely Rich, and extremely paranoid Cat. He had developed the belief that everyone was after him, and his collections. Over the years, he had built himself a fortress around his mansion, including armed guards, A perimeter wall, and towers. Not to mention the best in security technology. The place was tighter than any vault or priceless museum.

Slipping past a beefy guard, I reached the same drain pipe that my Father had used. With ease, I climbed up onto the roof. Just this act was nearly impossible for many people, but I had already read my family's guide book, The Thievius Raccoonus , a couple of times. It contained notes and detailed explanations of maneuvers and tricks passed down from person to person since ancient Egypt.

The impossible was more than possible, it could be down-right easy.

I jumped up poles, ran across narrow ledges, and landed on points no bigger than bottle caps. Within fifteen minutes of acrobatics, I reached the same skylight my father went through. I was about to go down when A thought occurred to me. That might not be a good idea. I didn't have a cane yet to help stop my fall or fight with.

Another explanation time. A cooper tradition is to carry a cane or similar object with a very specific shaped curve. This could be used for all sorts of maneuvers, including hooking, pick pocketing, fighting, and wall jumping. My father's was a cane made with a gold-like metal. He inherited it when my Grandfather died. I probably wouldn't get one for a few years.

Just past the skylight was a vent. Perfect. As I approached it, I found that it was small, and had a grate on it. It would have been too small for dad, but perfect for little me. But first, how to remove the grate? A rock the size of my head worked. Three bashes, and the grate fell away. That was the thing about places like this, crazy armed security, weak, unarmed vents.

I made my way through the tight vent until I reached a spot I could see from. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.

A man, based on his outfit, I guessed Louis, stood before three chained figures. They were my father, Bentley, and Murray, all chained to the wall. He was laughing at them.

"Time has slowed you Cooper!" he mocked in a heavy French accent. "You were so easy to capture, it was almost no fun."

"You got lucky. If that system didn't have an alarm, we would be fine, and you would be broke." My father retorted, receiving a punch from one of Louis's security officers.

"Gentlemen! No need for that! Leave us! I will deal with the prisoners myself." The guards left the throne room, closing the huge doors behind them.

I had to do something. But what!? That's when I saw it, my Dad's cane, propped against the wall. What else? That wouldn't be enough. Something shiny caught my eyes. A smile crossed my lips as my plan became fully formed.

* * *

Sly was having a rough Night. First he had to sneak Max on this secret Heist without Carmelita finding out. Then, he had to worry for their son's safety. Then, he heard an alarm, and they were all captured.

Sly had given up. All he could do now, was try to keep them from finding Max. Aggravating Louis seemed like the best option. His friends weren't much help right now. Bentley was scared, and couldn't think of anything, and Murray had been beaten so much, that he was nearly unconscious.

The dangerous fortune hunter was blubbering on about how they would be tortured, when he saw something that scared him far more. Max jumping out of a vent, and sneaking towards Louis. The boy must have saw Sly's expression because he put his finger to his lips.

There was only one option. Keep Louis from noticing his son.

"Wow Louis, Your taste is very...odd. No wonder they call you Loony Louis."

"Shut up, you insufferable Raccoon!" Max was right behind the cat now, avoiding his swaying tail. What on Earth was the boy doing?

"Yeah, I have met some extremely crazy people in my time, but I think you definitely take the cake kitty."

"Oh I am going to torture you so hard, that you will know nothing but searing pain, And when I am done, I am going to steal every last Cooper treasure and add it to my collection!" Max had something shiny in his hand. The key to the chains! The boy had pick pocketed it right off the man's belt. Ok so now what?

Sly's heart stopped during his son's next few actions. Suddenly Max sprinted for his cane in the corner, and shouted, "I am the cooper heir! If you want our treasure, you need to go through me!" and he sprinted off.

"You will be a pelt on my wall!"

Something flew through the air. Out of instinct, I caught it. It was the key.

* * *

I didn't really know what I was doing. I had tossed Dad the key and bolted. The cane was too big for me to use, and Louis had a sword! He slashed with wide-arcs breaking everything in the process.

"You are going to pay for this stuff Cooper!"

I jumped up display cases, slid under tables and did anything I possibly could to distract the angry cat, and avoid him. He finally cornered me. He slashed downwards at my small body. I held up the oversized cane in defense, parrying his strike, barely holding on.

Out of desperation, I knocked the end of the cane into a wall of collectibles. A large crate slipped from the top and fell towards Louis. Naturally, he jumped out of its way, breaking the connection with me.

He was about to leap at me again, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, surprised, to see my Father's gloved fist knock him out.

* * *

"That was...incredible." My Father told me as Murray and Bentley took care of Louis. "I didn't think you had something like that in you. And while I am mad at you for disobeying me, I am glad you did. You probably saved our lives." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad, I just knew I had to save you guys."

"I think you're old enough now to start your training."

"Really!?"

"Yes. You have proven yourself worthy, and I think you are ready."

"Awesome!"

"I think I know the perfect material to make your cane out of..." he looked up at Louis's throne of silver.

Later that day, Murray had broken off a large chunk of the throne, and we had stolen every last bit of his collection we could get. We managed to get out, just as My Mom and a bunch of cops arrived, and jailed Louis. For the first time, Dad didn't leave one of his calling cards, We were supposed to be on the up-and-up, and that would have just tipped off Mom.

The close three took the silver chunk and smelted it down, filling it in the shape, exactly described in the Thievius Raccoonus.

* * *

-TEN YEARS LATER-

PARIS, FRANCE, 11:26 PM

A Shadow rushed through the night. It was on one rooftop, then another, then a pole, then another, and finally resting on a flagpole. It was me.

I breathed in the cool Parisian air. I had to be getting home soon. Mom would get suspicious. I didn't have to worry about much in this city. My grey clothes blended perfectly with the night, and the hood I wore only kept me more hidden. While Dad, had always worn a hat, I had more closely followed my Great Great Great Great Great times infinity Grandfather, Rioicci Cooper. However like Dad, I wore my grey version of the cooper symbol on my belt, and had similar clothing style to him. My Silver cane was attached to the sleek black backpack slung on my back.

Anyway, I didn't have to worry about much, except for Mom. If she caught me, I would never be able to become the thief I had the birthright to be.

The clock tower nearby chimed. It was eleven thirty! I had to get home. now!

I sprinted across the rooftops, barely touching the ground. When I reached a building in my way, I jumped up, over it. It paid to have Mom's Fox jumping prowess It was my signature Cooper move, one I would one day add to the book.

I only stopped to pick pocket a gold pocket watch from an unsuspecting patrol man. I added to the collection in my bag and ran up the drainpipe that got me to my window.

I had made it to my room. As I entered, I lowered my hood, and pulled up the rug next to my bed. A secret trapdoor opened underneath it, and I threw in my cane, bag, and Cooper mark.

"Max, I wanted to see what you thought of.." Mom! I closed the compartment, and jumped into my chair, just as she opened the door.

She walked in to see me playing around on my computer. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Oh, Hi Mom, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see what you thought of these new uniforms for Interpol?" She held up two samples. I picked one, and she thanked me. As an inspector, she had always wanted me to be on that side of the law. She was constantly trying to get me involved in police work. It didn't work on me, but it did work on my little sister, Sara. She took after Mom in nearly every way. She was even more foxlike than raccoon. We were almost polar opposites.

"So whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Not much, just playing around on my laptop."

"Uh-huh. Honey, you're gonna catch a cold leaving the window open like that!" She walked over, and closed my window that I had forgotten to close, kissed my forehead, and left.

This was not over, Carmelita Fox was not stupid, She would guess what I had done, but she would find nothing.

Just another day.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**I love Sly, and hope that I paid homage to it well. Better picture to come!**

**Please leave a review to help me. Thanks!**

**A Foolish Fool**


	2. Chapter 1

**Of all the things I could pick pocket from guards, the rights to Sly Cooper was not one of them.**

Chapter 1:

PARIS, FRANCE 2:00 PM

Things were pretty normal on the day that changed my life forever.

I was having a sparring match with Murray. Since my first heist, I have been trained from five sources. The great tome known as the Thievius Raccoonus was the first. One of my specialties among the gang was my knowledge and memory of the moves and tricks described in it. Unlike my Dad, who grew up with most of the pages missing, I had read the full volume, absorbing and mastering the contents in ways that he didn't have access to.

Of course I always had my father as well, the second source. He was my practicality teacher. I learned all the tricks to be done in an actual way, not just in a literary way. He perfected everything from my jumps to cane swings, and everything in between.

My third and fourth were his lovely companions, a mixture of family and friends to me. Bentley had taught me technology and science. While I was not nearly as good as him, I was still good with computers and technology in general as a result. I had even developed some of my own gadgets as well. Then there was Murray. I learned to fight with more than my cane from him. I could knock down an opponent over twice my size.

Then of course there was my fifth source, My mother. She didn't exactly support my skills, but she wanted me to learn to survive. From her I learned a more clean and martial arts like fighting style. We also developed my excellent jumping skills. Something that has made me invaluable in many smaller heists that I was allowed to join. Sure I didn't follow through quite like my goody-two-shoes sister did, but I did learn.

So I learned to practically use the thieving skills and attacks from the book, How to hack and engineer technology, and also how to fight cleanly and in a more street-fight of a setting.

However, I still hadn't been on any major quests. I had heard all the stories that the gang had gone on. Retrieving the missing pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, clawing their way to the Clockwerk parts, breaking into the cooper vault, even travelling through time! Not to mention countless others. I wanted to be on one of those. A journey where I could take my place as a Cooper.

Anyway, Sparring Murray was always an interesting experience. A "sparring" match was usually an all out fight. I had learned to use my agility and acrobatics as an advantage, while Murray had his immense size and strength. Dad perched in the sidelines, not really sure who to cheer for, his son or brother.

Murray suddenly sprinted forward at me, using a spinning punch strike. Just as I expected.

Within a foot of punching me across the face (and likely knocking me out), I jumped up and off the arena pole directly behind me. I jumped over my friend's head, as he smashed into the same pole. He was dazed, but not hurt too bad. The Hippo could take a punch, eh figuratively speaking.

Murray was quick to recover however. He climbed up the same abused pole, and leapt off of it, landing with his most dreaded move: The Thunder Flop.

I got out from under his shadow, but the shockwave still threw me to the floor. He pulled himself up and lumbered to me.

He moved to grab me, but I smiled. Using a Cooper maneuver, I slammed the bottom of my cane into the ground, and disappeared in a puff of inky smoke.

As always, that disorientated my enemy. I appeared behind him, and pulled my cane out from my back.

The glinting silver cane grabbed the hippo by the back of his shirt, and yanked him down. With the sudden strike Murray toppled backwards, falling from my takedown. Before he hit the ground, I moved my body and jumped into the momentum, pinning him with a piledriver.

"I win." I grinned.

"Aw, no fair."

"I didn't cheat. I just used your strength against you."

"Yeah, I know. I meant that I was hungry, so I wasn't ready to fight back."

"Yeah, sure, that's what happened." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at my father, He smiled back.

I heard a noise, and turned to see Bentley rolling into the room. "Good match guys. Murray, why don't you go get a snack? You can try to make that sandwich again. "

For the last two years, Murray had been completely obsessed over making this ultimate sandwich that he had found from a friend of his. It was ridiculously intricate and difficult to create. He had yet to do it right.

"Ok, sounds awesome! Come on Sly, you can document my greatness!"

"Uh, sure buddy. Sounds good." My Father said, getting off his perch. As they left, he walked by me and patted my shoulder. "Good job Son, I'm proud." They walked away.

"So Max, could you help me re-write the mainframe data code? It's been acting kind of funny lately."

"Sure, I'll help. Funny you say?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure, you'll see what I mean."

* * *

Me and my turtle friend made our way down to his lab. Despite the extreme security, we all were allowed down here, not that most ever did.

We sat in front of the computer mainframe, typing in commands and codes.

"I see what you mean Bentley, I just can't put my finger on the problem."

Suddenly a shrill and very loud alarm went off throughout the lab and the gang's hideout.

"Atomic apples! Something has triggered the security! " Bentley shouted, rolling himself as fast as he could to the point of the triggering. I followed close behind, something was up, something big. Not just anyone could break into Bentley's security. Even his father had only done it once; he still had the scar.

My first impression? A hurricane had gone through the lab. Broken glass littered the floor, and everything was disheveled. Then I saw the figure. The person had no features, he/she was so enveloped in some strange mist that they couldn't be made out. No not mist, energy.

They held something in their hands. My breath caught in my throat, it was the Thievius Raccoonus. The highly secure pedestal container that the book usually rested in was shattered, from the inside-out.

My father, Murray, My Sister Sara, and Mom all ran in. Apparently she and Sara had come to see what we were doing.

The figure raised their palm and fired a bolt of energy at them. They luckily managed to get out of the way, but the entire ground around them was shattered, as if carved out by a giant spoon.

The figure gave a mocking wave and created a portal of the same energy next to him/her. They were gone, with our book.

"Who...Who was that!?" I asked the same question everyone else seemed to be thinking.

"I...I have no idea," Bentley said, checking something on his digital computer, "But their energy level was off the charts"

"What was that they shot at us, it looked almost...almost like magic." Murray muttered.

"Impossible!" Bentley said, "That does not exist."

"I don't know Bentley," Dad said, deep in thought, "We have dealt with some pretty paranormal stuff."

"No, the energy didn't read like the Contessa's or General Tsao's, this was something different."

"Either way, we have to do something."

While they debated, I looked around the area the figure had stood. There was something on the ground, Did they leave it?

"Uh guys? I think they left this." I pointed to the pile of dirt in the corner.

Bentley rolled over and analyzed the sample, meanwhile my parents got into an argument.

"...We have to go and get back our property!" My father exclaimed.

"No! We don't have to do anything! There was a crime, let law enforcement take care of it." Carmelita's accent becoming more prominent through her anger.

"Are you kidding! This person could get through Bentley's ridiculous security without us knowing until the last second. There is no way anyone but us could do anything."

"Dad's right, Together we can stop them." I said walking forward.

"Absolutely Not!" She shrieked, "There is no way, no way at all my son is getting involved in this!"

"This could be my only-"

"No! Go to your room!"

I ran out of the room, trembling with anger. Our most prized possession is stolen and we are going to do nothing!? No! Not possible. I didn't go to my room.

There was only one place that could calm me down from this. My favorite spot in the world. The gnarled and giant tree that lived in our backyard.

I was the only one who could easily get to the top that I loved to sit at. See, there was plenty of footholds and ledges to climb up, ninja spire, and wall hook a way up. However before that there was a huge space without any of that. Only my skills and jumping ability could get one to the top.

I heard something as I skulked on my ledge. Looking down, I saw my father gesturing me down.

With a sigh, I grabbed the cane that was propped against the trunk, and slipped my way down the massive tree.

"What's up?" I asked seeing his serious face.

"Grab your stuff, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"India." He smiled at me, "Bentley analyzed that sample you found, it only comes from this one city in India. We have a thief to catch."

"But Mom-"

"Your Mother has always had trouble with this kind of stuff. This is something we have to do. Your Mother will be fine eventually. It's time for you to take your place as a Cooper."

I grinned, this was it, the day that would change my life forever. The day I was allowed to come on an actual adventure. The day I truly could become a Cooper.

Me, my Father, Bentley, and Murray drove off in the Cooper van, awaiting the long journey we would have to take to get all the way to India. When My Mother would find the note, she would be furious. No doubt she would start her own journey to India, to come and wring our necks.

Just another touching family moment.

* * *

**The real story starts. I hope you like this story. Please leave a review, it inspires me and will help me write this. Thanks.**

**A Foolish Fool**


	3. Chapter 2

**The glow in my pocket is not the rights to Sly Cooper.**

Chapter 2:

DAY 1- SOMEWHERE IN THE INDIAN JUNGLES, 11 PM

On the long trip to India, Bentley did some digging. We were all dumbstruck with his findings.

Apparently a crime lord has risen up in the exact place the sample came from. The most shocking part, he is the son of an old enemy. From what Bentley found, When ex-Klaww gang member Rajan reformed and opened Karpet King, he married and had a child.

This same child, Devaraja, has somehow made an empire for himself, claiming to his followers that he was a "ruler of the gods". He had built a palace in the middle of some Indian Jungle, and completely toppled the Spice market. The sample is from the exact spot this palace stands.

The worst part? Rajan was mysteriously found dead a few months ago, and we all agree, it appears Devaraja is behind it.

Bentley also found something else, the mysterious thief who took the book. Interpol has been searching for them for years. There was next to no information on them, just the title of "The Ghost". Apparently they could break into anywhere and steal from anyone. There was security footage of an Italian museum. The exhibit was silent and empty. Suddenly the Misty figure appeared, reached through the glass, stole the work, and then vanished again. Nothing else existed, just scattered reports.

I wasn't sure where this misadventure would lead, or how it all fit together, but I do know one thing, and the gang agrees, Devaraja was the place to start, besides, he needs to be taken down.

The Cooper Gang in: _Spice of Life_

When we pulled up to the location where we found the sample, the location was… shocking. A palace and fortress combo fitted with grey stone work and guard towers, search lights and heavy artillery.

"Well, nobody said this would be easy." My father muttered, watching a lizard guard patrol one of the walls.

We parked the van in a shallow cave and made base camp in an abandoned building outside the fortress.

Job 1- Jungle Recon

"Ok." Bentley began as we got situated. "First things first, We need information. Sly and Max, thats up to you, infiltrate Devaraja's stronghold and take any photos you can and gather information."

"Right." We said, and headed out.

Dad went around the left side of the palace's perimeter, while I went right. For the level of security of the palace/fortress they didn't seem to be concerned about the outside perimeter. I didn't meet a single guard or get spotted in any search lights.

There! Something note worthy. I slipped my binocucom out of my bag's side pocket and snapped a picture of the wall. It was damaged and had cracks running through it. A possible entrance or escape route?

I finally found away up in the form of a gouge in the wall…ten feet up. Not a problem for me though, One calculated leap and I had my hand on it, another small jump, and I was pulling myself up onto the wall.

A guard had his back to me, so I took him out before checking out my surroundings. While my Father had mastered a "Silent Obliteration" mine was still relatively noisy. I snuck behind the flashlight guard (A rhino) and reached out with my cane. I slipped it around his leg and then violently pulled. The guard was face planted into the ground and thats when I went to finish him. I jumped and came down at him, in a pile driver style with my cane. Poof, he was gone.

A simple glance at the area told me something important, something we didn't expect.

"Uh Bentley?" I asked, putting my finger to my ear, activating the microphone.

"Yeah Max, What's up?" The turtle replied.

"Your gonna wanna see this." I put my binocucom to my face so he could see.

"What on Earth!?" Inside the fortress walls was an entire town, almost Venice styled homes, filled the area, a maze of residence.

"Didn't the file say he was claiming that he was a 'ruler of the gods' and building followers? I guess he has built a defended town of them." I said, scanning the varied buildings.

"I had just thought that it applied to his guards, It's more like…like he has built himself a small nation." There was silence. "See if you can find more information on it. Your father is already searching the Palace."

"Alright, I will see what I can find, then I'm gonna check out the spice factory."

"Sounds good, let me know if you discover anything, I will try to get a scan of the area."

I jumped down off the perimeter wall, down onto a lower rooftop, then the ground. My first discovery? Only guards were on the streets, none of the civilians that seemed to be deep into the town. My second? The reason.

A sign hung on one wall reading,

"By decree of our Lord, Devaraja,

All citizens must be off the streets by 10 PM,

Any violators will be attacked on sight."

I radioed in Bentley and took a picture, then headed my way down to the Spice factory.

Like everything else, The most secure buildings have the biggest flaws. A Reinforced vent stood on the roof, wide enough for me to slip through…if the bars weren't there.

I slipped off my bag and pulled out four small objects. Planting them on the four corners of the vent, I quickly took a fews steps back, and then pressed a button that came with it. A muffled explosion rocked the vent, and I ran forward to catch it before it fell. I ducked in and put the grate back into place, foolproof.

The vents were dusty and dirty, but I had crawled through worse. After a while, I found myself at a side vent, facing right out towards the heart of the production. Guards patrolled every section of the area, and searchlights and cameras scanned the area electronically.

"Bentley, you're gonna want to see this."

"Spiced Turtle Soup! The energy levels coming off the main production are off the charts! I wonder…hmmm…yes! It is coming from whatever is making that purple glow!"

The steel machine that pumped the spices did indeed have a purple glow coming from the every visible space and crack.

"Hmmm…take some photos, and get back here, Sly has his own photos, maybe we can work something out."

"Alright then. Should I leave a bug?"

"No, not yet, we don't know if they scan for them, don't want to be discovered before we have to."

"True." I had the photos, and crawled back out. I removed the grate, and put it back perfectly in line, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and now we had an entrance.

I sneaked through the winding streets, ducking under carts and climbing up rooftops when I could. A Simple high jump, and five dispatched guards later, I was in the protection of the Safe house.

The photos were laid out, and the four of us went to work, working desperately to get an idea together.

* * *

Carmelita Montoya Fox was angry. Her hands gripped tight on the steering wheel as she drove to the station and to the wait until she could board a plane.

That damn Raccoon! First he handles the break-in all wrong, then she walks in the kitchen to find a little note on the counter.

"Dear Carmelita,

We have gone to take down the people who wronged us,

Very sorry, don't be to mad, be back soon,

Love,

Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Max"

She was so mad that she couldn't see straight. Not only was she disobeyed, but they were putting her only son in danger.

In the back, Sara was mad too. At least she agreed with her Mom, and she was going with her. No babysitter when you are married to Sly Cooper.

Immediately after she found the note, she called in every favor she had, and managed to locate the van on a few security cameras. Before long, she had a path of travel, and would be on them.

A smile crossed her lips as she thought of all the ways she would punish Sly Cooper.

* * *

**Hi guys! I am SO SO sorry this is so late****…****and short, but better short than not at all right?**

**School work and a few other stories have made this difficult to find time to write, but I do hope to have more for you ASAP! **

**I really hope you still like this, I am changing around my plan for the story, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! **

**Please leave me a review with your thoughts, thanks!**

**A Foolish Fool**


End file.
